My Dirty Little Secret
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: He was keeping it a secret for awhile...it's a shame Alphonse already knew.EdxWinry oneshot


My Dirty Little Secret

A One Shot

By AngolMoaChan

**Haha, I just can't stop churning out these one-shots. XD This is my take on a part during episode 9 as well as a bit of a back-story. Enjoy it and don't forget to review! **

'_**Thoughts'**_

Edward rocked backwards nervously on his heels, his blonde braid bouncing with each swaying movement, "Where is she…" He sighed and crouched down under the nearest bush, waiting for her to come out.

Almost as if on cue, the shouts of a young girl were heard, "Ed! Where are you?"

Edward waited for her to walk near him before grabbing her arm and pulling her into the bushes, "Found you!"

"Ahh! Help!" she flailed about, "I've got a wrench and I know how to use it!"

"Winry! Calm down! It's just me!" Ed cried frantically, holding her back with his other hand.

Winry blinked twice, "…oh…Ed…"

"Sheesh…" he carefully took her wrench from her other hand and set it on the cold ground next to them, "Be careful with that thing…"

She blushed, "My bad. I thought you were an attacker or something…"

"It's okay. Now…I need to tell you something"

She smiled and sat down next to him, cocking her head questioningly, "What is it?"

"Al and I…are leaving."

"W-what?" Winry's eyes started to water and she bit her lip, "Where are you going?"

'_Aww…not that face…'_ he thought, "We're going to try and be State Alchemists."

"You mean…go with the military?" The image of her parents' backs flashed through her mind and she shuddered, "Like…like that Mustang guy?"

"Yeah…" Ed looked straight at her and saw the mix of shock and sadness in her eyes, mixed with her scared posture. Winry burst into tears and hugged him tightly, burying her face into the front of his jacket, "Aww…Winry…don't be like that…"

Tears ran down her face and soaked his shirt as she looked up into his golden eyes, "H-how long are you going to be gone?"

"I…I don't know…" he muttered, putting a hand on her head, "I really don't know"

Winry shuddered out another sob, "D-don't die."

"I won't. I promise."

"Don't break anything or anyone."

"Okay…"

"Especially not my heart"

"H-huh?" Ed's eyes widened as he took in what she said. _'Especially not my heart…does she mean…?'_

"Okay? Promise?"

He grinned broadly and stood up, "Yes, Winry, I promise."

Winry stood up too, "Good."

Suddenly, Ed gave a wicked grin and put his arms around her, pulling her close, "Hey…you said not to break your heart…."

Winry looked at him, a bit confused, "What?"

He leaned down and kissed her very quickly, pulling away with his cheeks tinted pink, "Now I can't die, so I can come back and get another one of those."

She put two fingers on her lips and nodded slowly, "R-right…"

"I wonder if this makes us a couple now…"

"I think so." Winry smiled and hugged him again, "I think so."

It was the next morning when they left, the charred remains of their house still sending black spirals of smoke into the air. She sighed before putting her pillow over her head, trying to bat the memory of that quick little kiss away so she could get some sleep.

Just after Edward became a State Alchemist, he was studying at the home of Shou Tucker. He as well as Alphonse and Tucker's daughter Nina were peacefully relaxing in their room, trying to get some last minute quiet time in. Ed sighed and crumpled up the letter he had been writing to Winry and throwing it into the trash bin. He started again, writing "Dear Winry…" and stating some things about his traveling, before tentatively talking about their relationship.

Nina came over and tugged on his sleeve, "What are you writing, little big brother?"

Ed jumped and put both arms protectively over the paper, "I-it's nothing!"

"Is it a letter to _Winry_, brother?" Al asked slyly. The simple way he said her name sent shivers up Ed's spine. He could practically feel the devious air around his little brother, and see the scheming grin across his cold metal exterior. _'Does he know?'_

"Is Winry your girlfriend, little big brother?" Nina asked, the picture of innocence, blue eyes wide as saucer plates.

Ed gasped and blushed, "W-what?!" _'Shit! Can't give this away…stay calm Edward…she's just a three year old…_

"Actually…." Al said, his voice carrying a mischievous aura, "I would say…"

"AL! IT'S NOTHING! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND!" he shouted, blushing ten shades of red, "LAY OFF!" _'Smooth Ed. Real smooth. Covered that up fantastically.'_

"Actually…I was going to say that she's a very VERY close friend of Ed's" Al sighed, but it was obvious he knew something he **_really _**should not have known, "Brother…let's talk."

"NO! There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh, I think there is…I saw it."

Ed gaped at his brother, "No! You did not!"

"Yes I did! I saw you kiss Winry!"

"Ahh, shut up! I'm leaving!" he grabbed his papers and books, and left the room in a huff.

"So…is Winry little big brother's girlfriend?"

"Well…even if he says no, don't believe him. She is." Al picked up the little girl and she giggled, "He just doesn't want anyone to know."

**That was fun. XD It's not very long, but my oneshots never are…Ah well; I hope you enjoyed my take on this. **

**Much love, AMC**


End file.
